1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup method and an image pickup apparatus, that control the driving speed of an optical system of the image pickup apparatus based on information generated by an operating member thereof, and a program for implementing the method, and a storage medium storing the program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique for changing the driving speed of a zoom lens system (optical system) in response to the operating speed of an annular operating member (rotary operating member) disposed concentrically with the lens optical axis, so that effective zooming is performed in a manner matching the feeling of a human being (user) has been proposed in which the driving speed of the zoom lens system is determined by an exponential function based upon a sampled value obtained by sampling output from an encoder mounted on the operating member (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H10-39192).
However, according to the above prior art, the driving speed of the zoom lens system is set uniformly relative to the operating speed of the operating member by the exponential function, and therefore, with the technique according to the prior art, it is difficult to achieve operating feelings desired by a variety of users.